Software factory models rely on a quick assembly of components using mix and match of “off the shelf” components for a new business requirement. A business process that eventually results in a service component needs to absorb the changes in business requirements even if the business process is conformant to industry standards (e.g., enhanced Telecommunications Operations Map (eTOM)). For example, a process designed to “Activate a Customer Order” may have a need for a sub-process to reserve a resource of a type “Modem.” Subsequently, there may be a requirement to invoke another sub-process to reserve a resource of the type “Modem spares.” The designer appends the new sub-process for the type “Modem spares” to the existing process.